


The Snow Queen and the Dragon

by DJMirnum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow Queen - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Another Overwatch fan fic for you with the not so well known pairing HanMei (Hanzo x Mei).  Yes I took some elements from Frozen but at least I didn't have Mei sing Let it Go.





	The Snow Queen and the Dragon

Hanzo was traveling the lands to gain new a perspective on life at the request of his brother, Genji. After the battle that resulted in what Hanzo believed to be his brother's death, Hanzo became bitter and estranged from the world. Thankfully, he was reunited with his lost brother and the two began to reconcile and heal. But Genji knew his brother needed something else to heal his heart, so Hanzo is now exploring the world. Hanzo was in the forest when he felt the air temperature drop. He saw a maiden with brown hair and a red regal dress of the country she was from but it wasn't meant for cold weather. This intrigued Hanzo and he made sure to keep his presence unknown until he was ready to reveal himself to her. He saw her approach the edge of the forest and to the mountain pass. Surely she wasn't planing on climbing that by herself, but when he saw her attempts to climb, he stepped forward.  
"You realize that a dress is not appropriate attire to climb a mountain," he bellowed.  
The maiden squealed and sent out a blast of cold air to her attacker. Hanzo dodged out of the way in time but he still felt the chill.  
"Oh, I am so sorry! Please forgive me," the woman cried and bowed.  
Now that he had a good look at her, he saw that she was beautiful, but he still wondered about her attire.  
"Are you not freezing in this weather," Hanzo asked.  
"The cold never bothered me anyway."  
"Why are you here?"  
The woman's lips formed a frown and she turned her gaze away in shame, a face he's familiar with.  
"I'm running away," she said sadly. "To keep my people safe."  
"From what?"  
"From me," she choked out. "I can't control it. My powers have become too much for me to handle. If I stayed, I could destroy the village. I'm a monster," she sobbed.  
The air around them became colder and the wind swirled violently. Hanzo regarded the woman crying out in pain. At one point, he too felt like a monster after what he did to his brother. Thankfully, Genji survived and forgave him. Now Hanzo needed to forgive and redeem himself; perhaps helping this woman with her powers would be what he needed to do.  
"If you would permit me, perhaps I can help you."  
"How," she asked.  
"I sense that you are too emotional and your powers feed off of them. I can help you temper your powers enough to where you are not a danger to anyone. We can train here in the mountains, far enough away from any other soul. If you take my hand, I can take you up the mountain."  
Hanzo extended his hand to the maiden. She looked back and forth between his hand and his face. He had a rugged, handsome face with black and graying facial hair framing a soft smile. Her heart began to beat faster the more she stared into his soft brown eyes. Unbeknownst to her, Hanzo's heart was also beating quickly as he gazed more at her face. The frown on her face was soon replaced with a smile and she placed her delicate hand into his large calloused one. Hanzo gently grasped it and moved in closer.  
"May I have your name, my lady."  
"Mei-Ling Zhou, but you may call me Mei," she said with a blush on her face.  
"I am Hanzo Shimada. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mei."  
Mei gasped as Hanzo kissed her knuckles. She's had her fair share of suitors do this to her before but none of them made her heart skip. She also made note that Hanzo stayed close to her still holding her hand.  
"So Hanzo, how are we going to get up the mountain," Mei asked.  
Hanzo smirked and began to step away. Soon, his exposed arm with a dragon tattoo began to glow and a blue mist circled his form. Mei shielded her eyes and felt wind picking up. When it subsided, she opened her eyes to see a giant blue dragon before her.  
"Hanzo," she called out questioningly.  
The dragon bowed his head in acknowledgement. He then indicated with a turn of his head to his back.  
"You want me to climb on?"  
The dragon snorted and sat still. Mei then began to climb but was having difficulty. Hanzo took his claws and gently lifted Mei to his back.  
"It is best that you hold on," he voiced in Mei's head.  
"You can speak to me like this," Mei's mind responded.  
"We dragons can communicate to our kind through our thoughts."  
"But, how can you hear mine and I can hear yours?"  
"There is a special reason for that."  
"And that would be...whoah!"  
Before Hanzo would answer, he took flight. He made sure to not fly too recklessly for fear of scaring her and cause her to fall. Mei at first held tight and closed her eyes, but she slowly opened them to see they were high in the sky. The mouton range looked impressive from their current height. She laughed in delight and that made the dragon's heart soar with happiness. After flying through the air for a bit, Hanzo spotted a plateau and landed softly. Mei helped herself down and Hanzo began to change back to his human form. After Mei got her bearings, she turned her attention back to Hanzo.  
"You never answered my question before we took off. How can I hear your thoughts?"  
Hanzo turned to hide his blush and then cleared his throat. He couldn't tell her it was because once a dragon meets their soulmate, they are able to communicate that way. At least not yet.  
"We can start training if you wish."  
"But what about shelter?"  
"I have brought necessary provisions."  
Mei saw Hanzo prepare to setup a tent but Mei had a better idea. She walked to the edge of the plateau and looked down the chasm. She closed her eyes and concentrated, stepped forward and parts of a staircase formed. Seeing what she did and smiled, she focused more and as she moved farther, an ice staircase formed under her feet. When she reached the top of the stairs onto another plateau, she wondered if she could form something even bigger. She stomped her foot and ice began to grow and expand to what she saw in her mind. She waved her arms and hands as the ice flowed to create walls, floors, stairs and doorways. Hanzo had just finished setting up the tents and turned to see what Mei was creating. He was shocked by the sight. Before him was a castle made out ice. He stepped onto the stairs and through the open door. He saw Mei change her regal dress into a more comfortable one in an ice blue color. He blushed and turned his head out of respect for her privacy. Mei giggled at the sight of his embarrassment and that caused Hanzo's stomach flutter. She approached him smiling brightly.  
"What do you think?"  
"Impressive. You are more powerful than I anticipated."  
"Do you really think you can help me control my powers?"  
"I do. We should start tomorrow though. I imagine you are quite fatigued after a display like this."  
"You are right. Feel free to chose a chamber. I shall be right here," said Mei as she climbed the stairs.  
As the door close and Hanzo retired to his own room, he smiled to himself. He was curios as to where his fond feelings for this woman would take him. Little did he know that Mei herself wondered the same for her own feelings to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Overwatch fan fic for you with the not so well known pairing HanMei (Hanzo x Mei). Yes I took some elements from Frozen but at least I didn't have Mei sing Let it Go.


End file.
